


Work From Home Drabbles

by honsukasara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honsukasara/pseuds/honsukasara
Summary: As you can see on the title: I made this while #stayathome period. So basically I write drabbles for multiple couples. I don't even know what comes next, just gimme your ideas--or I'll just steal it from your head. Happy reading and stay healthy, folks. Love ya!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Work From Home Drabbles

**Chapter 1: Hermione’s Love Life**

**Relationship: George Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**This story belongs to Honsuka Sara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meet Hermione Granger—26 years old. The brightest witch of her age. Single and ready to mingle.

Problem is, she doesn't know how.

As the know it all student once, and a busy carrier woman now, there should be no time for her love life. The policy for house elves cannot write itself, right? And working at Department of Magical Law and Enforcement is definitely more than a full-time job.

Surely she still has the weekend for herself once or twice in a month, but mostly that's just the way it's said literally. She spends the weekend alone, with tea and take away biscuits, and of course tons and tons of books for light readings.

Speaking of which, they said that women who read are dangerous. Is that the reason of why she's still single in the age of 26, eh? Because no man seeks dangerous woman? Respect? Definitely. Asking her out? Not really.

Doesn't mean she never got a date, though. There's Viktor Krum, once, back in Hogwarts. But that's much long ago and just one date for Yule. Viktor was in need for someone who didn't adore him, and Hermione just right in the way. Pure coincidence.

And then there was Ron Weasley. One of her best friends since first year and the man who was with her in death and life moments more than once. But they're just too different to be a couple. So one day, both of them finally agreed that all the romantic relationship between them should be ended.

It's not like they're going anywhere serious, though.

But now, the one and only Hermione Granger feels alone and in need of a lover. Someone who understands her when she's talking and smart enough to talk back. She knows she met him already, but she's just can't put one and one together.

Then on one Friday night, seems like a miracle happens. Someone knocks on her flat's door when she's deep in thought about the possibility of having a lover. Or a boyfriend. Or a husband to be.

She really needs one she's just desperate.

Turns out there are two people on her door.

"What a nice surprise. Come in, come in," she said.

But none of them moving.

"Fred? George?"

"Ehm," Fred starts. "We're sorry for breaking in so late, Hermione. But it comes out that George here got something to tell you and it cannot wait until tomorrow."

"Is it that important?" Hermione gasps. "Is something happened?"

"No, no," George said fastly. "It's just..."

"Come on, Georgie. You're awfully quite right now, considering you're talking about her in a velocity of a flying Hippogriff recently." Fred jokes. Hermione doesn't think she knows where the conversation goes. Then he makes a gesture to whisper to her. "The less handsome twin fancies you, but don't tell him I tell you because I bored myself to death waiting for him to tell you himself."

"Fred!" George shouts. Hermione laughs. Merlin, George is cute. How can she forget about him.

"But I completely understand if you don't want him and want me instead, since he's less handsome and I am way more attractive." Fred winks at her.

Hermione giggles. "Well, I don't know, Fred. I got a feeling that I'll like him more if he starts talking."

"That's a green light, dear twin! What are you waiting for?"

Then George starts talking. But not for long because Hermione already hug him tight and whispers lightly that maybe she'll keep George for a lifetime. It's so hard to find him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? What should I write next?


End file.
